


Hate

by chizuru22



Series: Random & Short [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chizuru22/pseuds/chizuru22
Summary: Ninomiya was explaining about the cultural festival to his homeroom class when Matsumoto entered the classroom from the back.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Series: Random & Short [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722079
Kudos: 13





	Hate

Ninomiya was explaining about the cultural festival to his homeroom class when Matsumoto entered the classroom from the back. The whole class turned to look at Matsumoto before turning back to look at Ninomiya. It was not a rare sight anyway.

“Matsumoto, you are late,” Ninomiya remarked as he looked at the Matsumoto who took place behind Sakurai.  
“Obviously,” Matsumoto grunted and ignored him as he looked at the view outside the class.

Ninomiya sighed before continuing his explanation. After he ended the homeroom and assigned the class representative to discuss about the event between the class members, he left the classroom. 

Ninomiya walked towards the teacher’s room and sat tiredly at his chair and looked at his class attendance list. 

“What happened? You looked tired,” Ohno, a fellow teacher asked and gaining the attention of Aiba too. Ohno was seated in front of him while Aiba seated beside him.  
“Do you recognize Matsumoto from 3-D?” Ninomiya asked.

“Ah, that delinquent? Did he make any trouble?” Aiba replied and looked at Ohno.  
“Since I became his homeroom teacher this year, he always come late to the class.”

“Eh, really? Although he looked like that, he never late before,” said Ohno, looking puzzled. “I am his homeroom teacher last year.”  
“That’s true,” Aiba nodded.  
“Maybe he just hates me,” Ninomiya sighed.

*

After the school ended that day, Ninomiya searched for Matsumoto and luckily, he just stepped out of the class with Sakurai tailing behind him. As soon as Matsumoto saw him, his face turned sour and he walked pass Ninomiya. 

“Matsumoto, come with me now,” Ninomiya said, trying to be stern.  
“I don’t have the time,” Matsumoto grunted and tried to walk again when Ninomiya grabbed his wrist.

Matsumoto immediately freed his hand harshly making Ninomiya felt hurt.

“What’s your problem?” Ninomiya asked.

“Nothing. I just hate you,” Matsumoto answered and this time managed to walk away with Sakurai. Ninomiya can only looked at his retreating back.

“Why are you lying?” Sakurai asked as they were leaving the school compound.  
“Shut up. I’m not lying.”

“You like him, that’s why you are like this,” Sakurai added, making Matsumoto turned and grabbed his front shirt.  
“I said, SHUT UP,” Matsumoto pushed him and kicked the nearby wall.

‘Why do I need to fall for that midget teacher,’ Jun mumbled to himself and cursed his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless, random & short.


End file.
